


Tactile

by LyingHonesty



Series: Kings of Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty





	Tactile

Sam Winchester is surprisingly receptive to touch, Crowley finds. Not just sexual. A simple pat on the head at the beginning of the day guarantees a good day for his new pet, no matter what training they have to tackle that day. A light brush of a hand on his wrist during obedience training is often all the encouragement he needs.

It shouldn’t surprise the King of Hell. He read Ruby, Meg, and Azazel’s reports. Sam Winchester was lonely and touch-starved. Dean Winchester didn’t like ‘chick flick’ moments, and Sam bonded too easily with women he slept with, sometimes even scaring them off with a commitment they never wanted. He needs closeness, care. He needs touch. And even during their private sessions, Sam is responsive to everything Crowley does, and the most effective punishment is to simply put space between them. 

It’s terrifying, and it’s beautiful, and Crowley’s pleased by it.

He puts his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, and Sam sinks to his knees. He curls his fingers in Sam’s hair, and Sam looks up at him, relaxed and content and adoring. It had taken time of course. Sam had hated him, at first. But saving Dean Winchester’s soul meant a lot in the younger hunter’s eyes, whether done by demon or angel. Sam trusts Crowley now. Adores him, and obeys him without question or hesitation.

He coaxes Sam closer, lets him lean against his leg while he works, running his fingers through silky brown hair. When a demon enters unannounced, Sam growls. He doesn’t like time with Crowley interrupted, and the demon figures that out when its slammed into one wall, then thrown across to slam into the opposite wall, and back once more, before dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

"Sammy," Crowley says chidingly, though he smiles and tugs Sam’s hair lightly. Sam looks up at him and simply pouts, and Crowley chuckles before getting up to see what the demon wants.

Sam Winchester is beautiful, powerful and intelligent. He’s tactile, needy, and desperate to please. And he has just that touch of rebellious mischief that Crowley needs to keep on his toes.


End file.
